Do Some Good
by theregoeseverything
Summary: Bellamy and Murphy decide to take their daughter, Taylor grocery shopping for the first time. Hopefully, their precious little girl is as well behaved as they think she really is. Otherwise...it's Murphy's fault, right?


She was the splitting image of Bellamy – Dark curls, big brown eyes. She had the cutest little button nose and freckles EVERYWHERE. Those were only a few things that Murphy loved about their daughter, Taylor. Somehow, he and Bellamy brought this adorable little child into the world without ruining anything…so far. Aunt Octavia would still joke about how precious her little niece was for having Bellamy and Murphy for dads.

It was a Saturday morning when Murphy and Bellamy decided it would be a good opportunity to take Taylor on her first trip to the grocery store. Typically, Murphy would pick things up after work and leave Taylor with Bellamy, since he worked late nights during the week. But today was the day. It only took them three years to pick up the courage to parade their daughter around rather than be overly protective and sheltering her at home.

Murphy was pushing the cart down the aisles as Bellamy's eyes looked over the shelves, grocery list in one hand and Taylor's hand in the other. She shuffled alongside him, insisting that she not be put in the cart.

"I can do it myself, daddy!" she kept telling them as they had arrived.

"Alright, little warrior. You hold onto daddy's hand, though, so you don't get lost, okay?" Bellamy beamed down at Taylor.

"Otay!"

Bellamy struggled to read Murphy's scratchy handwriting and misspelled groceries on the list. He would turn the page to try to translate it.

"Murphy, what is this here?" Bellamy asked, showing Murphy the paper.

"Cereal – Reese's puffs," Murphy replied.

"My favorite!" Taylor piped up.

"You can't read?" Murphy smirked, teasing Bellamy.

"You can't write," Bellamy corrected with a smug smile.

Murphy pouted and turned back down the aisle to continue on. Taylor tugged on Bellamy's hand and Bellamy looked down at her in acknowledgement.

"What, Tay?" Bellamy asked sweetly.

"Daddy, I wanna toy, can I daddy?" Taylor begged. Bellamy bit his lips.

"No, Taylor. We have toys at home. Not today," Bellamy struggled to decline, but the little girl took it well with a little pout similar to Murphy's.

The three continued on through the store and Bellamy noticed a reoccurring phenomenon (no, not having to keep asking Murphy to translate his handwriting – this was more normal than anything). Taylor would consistently stop them to ask for something she would find on the shelves. Both Bellamy and Murphy would tell her no, though – both very adamant and strict about following their grocery list, no matter how much it pained them to tell their daughter no, but she needed to learn.

They finally reached the check-out counter and began to unload their cart onto the conveyor belt (Bellamy one-handedly as he continued to hold onto Taylor). Murphy made to pay and the check-out lady frowned at him.

"You think you're trying to be funny? Stealing is not a joke! Using your child to get away with a crime – you should be ashamed of yourselves!" the woman scolded.

"Excuse me?" Murphy's eyes widened in befuddlement.

Bellamy looked down at Taylor – her sweater pockets were spilling over with toys and candies and anything else she could manage to shove in there. Bellamy rushed to start pulling things out, which he soon found to be a mistake. Taylor began crying and her face turned bright red.

"Ma'am, I am so sorry. We had no idea-" Bellamy began to apologize.

"We didn't even notice," Murphy attempted to help. They spewed out apology after apology but only made themselves look more uneasy and less believable. Bellamy finally dumped out the three candy bars, two my little pony dolls, a pack of rainbow tictacs, and an orange from Taylor's pockets onto the counter.

"We don't want those," Murphy stated quickly. The check-out woman rolled her eyes in irritation and finished checking them out and they were on their way with Taylor still crying over the loss of her hidden treasures.

"I know, Tay, but we can't get those things. We told you not to. You can't just take things like that," Bellamy had picked her up and started rubbing her back as they made their way across the parking lot to their car.

"You should have been watching her more carefully," Murphy snapped at Bellamy.

"Well she didn't exactly pick up this behavior from me," Bellamy argued.

"So this is _my_ fault?" Murphy growled, causing Taylor to cry louder.

Bellamy brought Taylor to the back passenger door where Murphy took over strapping her in as Bellamy went to put the groceries in the trunk.

"I-I'm sowwy daddy. I didn't mean ta steal stuff. I don't wanna be in trouble," Taylor stuttered between sobs.

"We're not in trouble, sweetie. We gave them back that stuff. We corrected our mistake. It's okay," Murphy reassured her, kissing her on the forehead. He smiled at her and winked, causing her to giggle a little. Taylor began to quiet down a bit and was reduced to sniffling. She wiped her nose on a tissue Murphy retrieved from the floor of the vehicle before he went to the front passenger seat once Bellamy had finished loading up.

On their way back, Taylor had fallen fast asleep and both Bellamy and Murphy sighed in relief.

"I think that went well," Murphy laughed quietly.

"Yeah…we did good," Bellamy smiled.


End file.
